The Power of Sungmin
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Saat Kyuhyun terkunci di dapur.. / harusnya isinya Kyumin, tapi.. / ya Kyumin sih, tapi.. / garing / gitudeh / udah baca aja / oneshot


The Power of Sungmin

Rate:T

Genre:Humor, funny couple

Characters:Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, the others goleki dewek kono *digampar

Couple:sedikit Kyumin, sedikit Yewook, sedikit Eunhae

Disclaimer:They belong to God, their parents, SMent, and ELF~ xD

Warning:OOC, mungkin typo, mungkin garing, mungkin aneh, mungkin author udah dilamar Yesung (?) *digampar clouds

Summary:Kyuhyun kekunci di dapur! Apakah yang akan member-member lain lakukan? Apakah yang akan Sungmin lakukan? o.O

Di ff ini Yewook masih sekamar, dan mereka selantai dengan Kyumin, Eunhae dan Leeteuk.

Sebuah ff penuh imajinasi dimana dapur ada pintunya (biasanya gak ada kan)...

* * *

Musim dingin~~ namanya juga musim dingin, banyak yang milih di dalem rumah, tapi karena di luar juga udah enggak dingin-dingin banget karena udah awal bulan Maret(anggep masih awal bulan maret! rempong), banyak juga yang milih keluar.

Anak-anak suju gimana?

**-Dorm Super Junior-**

Yesung keluar kamar dengan rambut disisir rapi, eyeliner membingkai matanya yang seadanya, jaket hitam, syal putih dan celana putih. Ryeowook yang baru dari dapur langsung melongo.

"Mau ke mana, _Hyung_? Tumben jam segini udah keren?" tanya Ryeowook sambil nyamperin Yesung.

Yesung langsung tersenyum miring. "Gue mau.."

Ryeowook udah mikirin banyak hal keren kayak ngerapiin rambut di salon, beli sepatu atau jaket baru, ke toko DVD…

"..beli makanan buat Ddangkkoma dan adik-adiknya.."

GUBRAAKK!

"Yaelah, _Hyung_ apabanget deh, masa udah keren-keren begini eh cuma beli makanan kura-kura?" tanya Ryeowook, sweatdrop.

"Suka-suka gue dong!"

"Aku ikut, ya, _Hyung_?"

"Apaan, tuh? Tadi ngejek, sekarang malah pengen ngikut? IH, SORI YA!"

"Aah.. aku mau ikut, _Hyung_.."

"Yaudah gua itung sampe 10 lu mesti udah siap. Gua tunggu di luar." Yesung melangkah keluar dorm. Ryeowook langsung ngibrit ke kamar.

"_Hanaaa_.." Yesung mulai ngitung.

Ryeowook ngobok-obok lemarinya dan ngambil sweater warna cokelat.

"_Dool_…"

Ryeowook ngelepas celana pendeknya (/nosebleed/) dan pake celana jeans hitam.

"_Set_.."

Ryeowook celingukan nyari jaket yang dia pake kemaren.

"_Net_.."

Setelah menggerayangi (?) seluruh isi kamar, Ryeowook menemukan jaket itu di bawah kasurnya.

"_Dasut_.."

Syal tidak ditemukan! Padahal kemaren pake syal 3 (?) aja masih dingin! Tapi di mana syal itu sekarang?

"_Yasut_.."

"_Hyung_ syal ku di mana?" tereak Ryeowook.

"Kemaren gue gantung di belakang pintu! _Ilgub_!"

Ryeowook lari ke arah pintu dan nyamber syal di sana.

"_Yeoh-dul_!"

Ryeowook lompat-lompat pake kaos kaki.

"_Ahop_!"

Ryeowook banting pintu kamar, ngibrit ke depan, buru-buru pake sepatu, nyamperin Yesung, menggiring bola ke arah gawang dan GOOOOOOOL! (?)

"Wah, rekor baru, Wookie," ujar Yesung.

"Emang sebelumnya berapa?"

"13."

"Yah, sebut saja, bakatku (?) mulai berkembang.."

"Iya bodoamat, ayo ah pergi!"

Yesung merangkul Ryeowook dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan dorm. Sementara di dalam, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan celingukan. Dia lalu nyamperin Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang lagi nonton tipi.

"_Hyung_, tadi gedubrak-gedubruk apaan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Biasa, Yesung _Hyung_ sama Wookie," jawab Eunhyuk seadanya, tapi sudah mewakili segalanya (?). Kyuhyun langsung ngangguk-angguk ngerti.

"Nonton apaan, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun nengok ke arah tipi.

"Bokep," jawab Donghae.

"HAH?"

"Itu udah liat lagi nonton discovery channel, masih nanya!" bentak Donghae sebel.

"Emang _Hyung_ ngerti?"

"Pelecehan! Seolah-olah kita ga bisa bahasa Inggris!"

"_Mianhae_, _Hyung_.. terus, itu ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Ga tau."

Dead silence.

"Goblok lu ah!" Eunhyuk nempeleng Donghae.

"Iya tapi gausah nempelengin pala gue juga kali!" Donghae bales nempeleng.

"Anjrit gasopan lu!" Eunhyuk bermaksud dorong Donghae dari kursi, tapi Donghae megangin bahunya, jadi mereka jatoh bareng.

"Lepasin guee!" Donghae jambakin Eunhyuk.

"Lo yang lepasin, ikan!" Eunhyuk narik pipi (baca:nyubit) Donghae.

"Lo yang lepasin gue duluan, munyuk!" Donghae makin napsu jambakin Eunhyuk.

Mereka mulai guling-guling. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng. Akhirnya Kyuhyun milih nonton tipi. Dia ngambil remot dan mulai mindahin channel.

Pintu kamar Leeteuk kebuka. Kyuhyun noleh ke arahnya. "Halo, ini ribut-ribut gara-gara apa, ya…" katanya, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada EunHae yang lagi guling-gulingan di lantai. "Oh, gara-gara itu."

Leeteuk langsung bermaksud nutup pintu kamarnya lagi. Kyuhyun melotot.

"Eh, _Hyung_! Itu ga dilerai?" tanya Kyuhyun cepet-cepet.

"Kalo kamu belom pernah terlibat pertarungan (?) mereka gara-gara bermaksud ngelerai, mendingan diem deh," jawab Leeteuk sambil nutup pintu.

Kyuhyun diem, lalu dengan gerakan slowmotion (?) menoleh ke arah EunHae. Segitu parahnya kah? Karena males ngeliatin EunHae, Kyuhyun milih nerusin nonton. Kyuhyun ngelirik jam. Jam 10:12:23,667 (?). Karena hari ini libur, anak-anak suju pada keluar. Yang ada di dorm cuma Leeteuk, KyuMin, EunHae, dan YeWook yang baru aja keluar dan segera kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut (?).

KRUYUUUUUUUUUKK

"Aduh. Sial. Laper." Kyuhyun ngelus perutnya dan sadar belum makan dari pagi, walopun saat itu juga masih pagi sih.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalem dapur dan tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa dimakan di sana. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dapur dan menuju kamar Leeteuk.

TOK TOK TOK

Leeteuk membuka pintu dan diam saja melihat Kyuhyun di depan kamarnya. Mereka diem-dieman. (?)

"_Hyung_,gaada makanan ya?" tanya Kyuhyun melas.

"Yah, gaada, deh," jawab Leeteuk sambil garuk kepala.

"Masakin, dong, _Hyung_.."

Leeteuk terdiam. "Minta Wookie aja sana." (BUANG BODI! LEADER APAAN NIH?)

"Wookie lagi keluar sama Yesung _Hyung_…"

"Yah, yaudah, tunggu aja, paling bentar lagi pulang kan.."

"Aku masak sendiri aja, ya?"

"Aku mohon dengan sepenuh hati…" Leeteuk memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lakukan itu, Kyuhyunnie!"

"_Hyung_ lebay, ah.." Kyuhyun menepis kedua tangan Leeteuk, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Leeteuk juga masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Sungmin _Hyung_.." panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang lagi baca buku langsung nengok.

"Apa?"

"Laper gak?"

"Laper lah."

"Ooh.."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Gapapa, sih.." gaje

Kyuhyun langsung keluar kamar. Sungmin ga peduli dan lanjut baca buku.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Kyuhyun masuk dapur dan mengunci pintunya. Di lemari ada beberapa bahan mentah, dan dia ingin membuat sesuatu yang mudah. Setelah memperhatikan bahan-bahan itu, dia memutuskan untuk masak nasi goreng.

**-Dorm Suju, 15 menit kemudian-**

"Kami pulaaang~~" seru Ryeowook sambil masuk ke dalem. Dia terlonjak ke belakang dan nyaris jatoh nimpa Yesung gara-gara hampir kena gulingan maut EunHae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung kaget.

"Itu..Donghae _Hyung_ sama Eunhyuk _Hyung_.. pada ngapain?"

Yesung ngelongok ke dalem dan ngeliat _dongsaeng_nya yang lagi guling-gulingan di dalem. "Ampun.."

Yesung nyamperin mereka dan nyamber (?) kaki mereka. Gulingan mereka berhenti. Tapi Eunhyuk masih nyubitin pipi Donghae sampe merah, dan Donghae masih jambakin rambut Eunhyuk.

"Woii…" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh philtrum mereka dengan kejam, membuat mereka saling melepaskan diri. "Kalian ngapain?"

"Ah, _Hyung_.. itu Donghae!" Eunhyuk nuding Donghae.

"Apaan! Bukan aku, _Hyung_! Dia yang mulai!" Donghae bales nuding Eunhyuk.

"Siapapun yang mulai, pokoknya kalian jangan berantem lagi! Nanti _Hyung_ hukum, nih!"

"Hukum apaan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Makan makanannya Ddangkkoma, tidur di balkon, semedi di kamar mandi sampe nemuin kecoa warna biru, dijemur di lapangan, dibotakin, disunat tiga kali, di.."

"Kami baik-baik, _Hyung_!" Eunhyuk meluk pinggang Donghae.

"Iya, kami saling menyayangi!" Donghae ngerangkul leher Eunhyuk.

"Gitu, kek, daritadi." Yesung ninggalin mereka dan masuk kamar.

Ryeowook jalan ke dapur. Tapi saat dia muter kenop pintu, pintunya gak gerak. Ryeowook mulai dorong-dorong pintu, tapi pintunya tetep gak mau kebuka. Ryeowook langsung lari ke kamar. Yesung lagi ngasih makan kura-kuranya.

"_Hyung_! _Hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook panik.

"Kenapa? Kamu hamil?" jawab Yesung, excited (?)

"BUKAN! Itu pintu dapur kekunci!"

"Yee, kirain apaan. Ga seru ah (?) (jadi kamu mau wookie hamil?). Minta aja kunci cadangannya ke Teukie _Hyung_." Yesung cuek sambil nerusin ngasih makan kura-kuranya.

"Oh, iya, ya."

Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamar Leeteuk dan mengetoknya.

"Ya? Oh, Wookie, kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Itu, _Hyung_, pintu dapur kekunci," jawab Ryeowook sambil nunjuk dapur. Leeteuk langsung mengerutkan dahi.

"Hah?"

"Pintu dapur kekunci.. minta kunci cadangan.."

"Kayaknya dapur ga ada kunci cadangan, deh.. kok bisa kekunci?"

"Gaktau, tadi pas mau kubuka udah kekunci."

"Tapi kuncinya kan di dalem.. tunggu, jangan-jangan?"

Leeteuk langsung jalan cepet-cepet ke kamar KyuMin. Leeteuk buka pintu dan ngeliat apa yang gak ingin dia liat. CUMA ADA SUNGMIN!

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun mana?" tanya Leeteuk, agak panik.

"Ha? Bukannya di luar, ya?" Sungmin balik tanya.

"Aahh.. ya ampun.." Leeteuk langsung ngibrit ke dapur. "Kyuhyunnie! Bukaa!" teriak Leeteuk sambil gedor-gedor pintu.

"Belom selesai, _Hyuuung_!" bales Kyuhyun pede dari dalem.

"Apapun yang terjadi kamu keluar sekarang! _Hyung_ ga mau tau!" Leeteuk makin kenceng gedor-gedor pintunya.

"Uuh.. iya, deh.."

Kyuhyun megang kunci pintu dan siap muterin kuncinya, namun naas timing Leeteuk sangat tidak tepat karena dia menggedor dengan sangat kencang, membuat Kyuhyun gak sengaja ngelepas itu kunci dari lobangnya, dan kunci itu melayang dari tangannya dan masuk ke bawah lemari tempat naro alat masak.

"Mampus."

Cuma itu yang Kyuhyun bisa bilang. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya langsung berubah panik

"_HYUNG_! KUNCINYA JATOH KE BAWAH LEMARIIIII!"

Atmosfir memburuk.

Tiba-tiba panci di atas kompor mulai berasap karena Kyuhyun lupa mematikan api. Dalam sekejap asap sudah memenuhi dapur dan mulai merembes keluar dorm.

"_HYUNG_! ASAAAAP! INI KALO KEBAKARAN GIMANA?" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"MATIIN APINYA! MATIIN!" teriak Ryeowook dari luar. Kyuhyun buru-buru matiin api.

Atmosfir makin buruk.

**-Dorm Suju, 20 menit kemudian-**

Semua kunci cadangan yang ada udah dicoba, tapi gaada yang cocok sama pintu dapur. Semua anak suju udah mulai capek. Kyuhyun juga makin panik di dalem.

Saat itu, Siwon, Shindong, dan Heechul yang main ke sini di sela-sela wamilnya udah ada di dorm. Mereka juga membantu dengan doa (?) (Heenim mau berdoa ke siapa?)

"Aduh.. gimana, nih.." Leeteuk mulai putus asa. Tapi dia gak mau si _magnae_ itu kekunci terus di dalem. Sebagai _Hyung_, dia bertanggung jawab sama semua member, jadi dia ngerasa bersalah.

Yesung dengan aura kakak yang tiba-tiba keluar (?), langsung maju ke depan. "_Hyung_, aku punya ide."

"Apa?"

"Gimana kalo kita dobrak aja?"

"Ah, iya, biar aku yang dobrak." Siwon langsung mengorbankan diri sendiri (?)

Siwon mengambil ancang-ancang beberapa meter dari pintu dapur, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan menghantam pintu dengan lengan kanannya, tapi tak terjadi apapun.

"Kok nggak bisa, ya?" Leeteuk nyamperin Siwon. "Sakit, nggak?"

"Nggak, sih.. tapi susah dibuka. Ini bukan syuting film, sih, ya," kata Siwon polos.

"Yee..kalo ini syuting film, siapa juga bisa buka ini pintu.."

"_Hyung_, sekarang aku coba!" Shindong angkat tangan.

"Iya udah, tapi jangan maksain diri, ya.."

Shindong mengambil ancang-ancang dari tempat yang sama dengan Siwon, lalu menghantam pintu dengan perutnya (?) (spektakuler!) (wow, mantap!). Namun yang terjadi justru Shindong mantul kayak bola bekel.

"Aduh.. gila susah banget. Biasanya mau, lho," keluh Shindong sambil ngelusin perutnya.

Yesung terdiam. Dia berpikir. Siwon dan Shindong memanfaatkan something-big-on-their-bodies. Siwon menggunakan ototnya yang besar. Shindong menggunakan perutnya yang besar. Kalau dia sendiri?

"_Hyung_, coba aku yang dobrak," kata Yesung ke Leeteuk.

"Uuh.. Yesung, bukan apa-apa, ya.. tapi kamu kan agak.. kurus.. walopun berat badan kamu lumayan..(?) (terus apa dong?)" kata Leeteuk ragu.

"Bukan itu, Wonnie sama Dongee itu memanfaatkan sesuatu yang besar dari tubuh mereka! Jadi aku harus memanfaatkan itu juga!"

"Itu apa?"

"Sesuatu yang besar dari tubuhku!"

Semua mata menatap kepala Yesung. Wajah Yesung begitu mantap.

"Ya.. oke, oke.. tapi kepalamu gak bakal pecah kan?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Tulang tengkorakku tebelnya 20 cm, _Hyung_!" jawab Yesung. Buset, itu kepala apa martil. Pantesan aja gede.

Yesung mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu berlari dan nyundulin kepalanya ke pintu.

GRETEK!

Terdengar engsel pintu mulai bergemeretak. Biarpun belom kebuka, tapi ini suatu keberhasilan! (?)

Yesung sempoyongan sambil megangin dahinya, Ryeowook langsung meluk dari belakang biar ga jatoh (WAAAAAARGH SO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!~❤) (iya, author yewook shipper), terus nurunin Yesung pelan-pelan ke lantai.

"_Hyung_, kamu bisa jadi atlet sundul!" puji (?) Donghae.

"Iya, ini bakat alamiku, kok.." jawab Yesung sambil masih ngelusin palanya.

"Teukie, sekarang giliranku sebagai _Hyung_," ujar Heechul sambil maju ke depan.

"Oke.. tapi apa bagian tubuhmu yang.. besar?" tanya Leeteuk ragu.

Heechul menunjuk matanya. Leeteuk jawdrop.

"GILA LU WOI! MANA ADA ORANG NYUNDUL PINTU PAKE MATA?" bentak Leeteuk.

"Nothing is impossible, Teukie," respon Heechul cuek.

"Hebat ya si nothing," ujar Yesung polos.

"Bukan itu maksudnya, bego."

"Sori."

"Heenim, jangan, sumpah, demi apapun JANGAN!" Leeteuk memandang Heechul dalam-dalam.

"Percaya sama aku, Teukie!"

"Kalo kamu buta gimana?"

"Aku masih punya mata cadangan (?) di lemari."

"Oh, yaudah gapapa (?)"

Sama seperti 3 orang sebelumnya, Heechul mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu menyundul pintu dengan matanya. Bola matanya pecah!

Boong deng.

Kok bisa? Namanya juga fiksi.

GRETEEKKK!

Engsel pintu kembali bergemeretak. Semua orang tepuk tangan.

"Masih ada yang mau nyoba?" tanya Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_," kata Yesung sambil angkat tangan.

"Kamu mau coba lagi?"

"Bukan, aku tau siapa yang mesti nyoba."

"Siapa?"

Pelan-pelan, jari Yesung nunjuk Sungmin.

"Kok aku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kamu kan yang paling deket sama Hyunnie! Ayo, dong! Masa ga dibantu? The power of couple gitu, ngerti gak!" bentak Yesung.

"Terus.. aku nyundul pintu pake apa?"

"Gigimu, Sungmin_-ah_. Gigimu!"

Mulut Sungmin terbuka sedikit, lalu menunjuk giginya sendiri. Dia mengangguk mantap dan mengambil ancang-ancang sambil majuin giginya (kebayang, sumpah). Sungmin berlari kencang dan giginya menghantam pintu sampai semua engselnya lepas dan pintunya terbuka. Asap yang masih tersisa di dapur langsung merebak ke penjuru dorm. Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang lagi nangis (jder) (gitu aja nangis)

"Kyuhyun, kamu gapapa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Iya, _Hyung_.. makasih.. _Hyung_ hebat.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil senyum.

"Iya, aku tau aku hebat.."

"Maksudku gigi _Hyung_ yang hebat."

"Kampret lo."

Semua member suju terharu (?) melihat pemandangan ini.

"Hyunnie, masa terimakasihnya cuma gitu doang?" tanya Yesung.

"Lah terus?" Kyuhyun balik nanya.

"Cium dong."

Anak-anak suju pada setuju. Mereka mulai tepuk tangan sambil teriak. "CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

"Cium di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pipi aja," kata Leeteuk. Oke, normal.

"Ga seru, dong! Di bibir!" seru Heechul. Mentang-mentang sering nyosorin member suju laen nyuruhnya begini!

"Jangan! Di gigi aja!" tambah Yesung. OKE YESUNG GILA!

Males dengerin ide _Hyung-Hyung_nya, Kyuhyun milih nyium di dahi. Uuuhh.. so sweeeet~~~

"Sungmin _Hyung_," kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ya?"

"Gigimu.. mengalihkan duniaku.."

Dead silence.

**-STRANGELY ENDS HERE-**

Ini ff KyuMin tapi kenapa KyuMin nya dikit banget ya..

Eh, halo~

Ini ff pertama di sini, nekat bikin ff humor kyaaa~~ /joget/

Aku bikin ff ini sebelum suka kyumin jadi aku tega-tega aja sama sungmin buat jadiin giginya hantaman pintu -_-

Aku clouds, tapi tega-tega aja ya ternyata bikin yeppa jadi sundulan pintu begitu~~ mianhaeyo oppa~~

Maaf ya kalo gak lucu + gajelas. Abisnyaa, bikin cerita humor itu susaaah /guling-guling di lantai/ /ngeles/

Maaf juga kalo kesannya nyolot banget gitu. Aku juga ELF kok, jadi ga ada maksud jelek-jelekin atau ngehina-hina super junior, ini buat lucu-lucuan ajaaah~~

Pokoknya makasih yaa buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff iniiih~~ makasiiiih banget xD


End file.
